wwwdynapaulfandomcom-20200214-history
An Unexpected Rival
An Unexpected Rival is the Hundred-Sixth Episode of Mega Man ZX Shippuden. It is released in February 9, 2017. Synopsis Asura Gekko meet two mysterious man fighting each other in the snow. He was attacked by a strange girl with the tail. Plot The Episode Begins with the series of flashbacks. While leaving the Valley of Clouds and Lightning after training, B was confronted by Team Vent who are on the journey. Team Vent was surprised to meet Killer B. Team Vent decided and manage to help Killer B escape confinement to Kumogakure by coming up with the plan. Paul Gekko secretly taught Killer B the battle song in order to escape confinement to Kumogakure and advance his his music career in Konohagakure. Without warning, two Kumogakure ninja watch the meeting, deciding to rush the news to B's older brother, the Fourth Raikage. After arriving at Konohagakure, Team Vent and Killer B got involved in the Konoha Crush. On Konoha's outskirts, Suna and Oto ninja, with help of some of Orochimaru's snakes summons, punched holes in the village's defences, eliminated the border guards, and moved in to the village. Killer B and Jiraiya stop Orochimaru's snakes and most of the Oto ninja at the stadium had been eliminated. Killer B tells Team Vent to help Naruto and Sasuke while he holds off the Suna and Oto ninja which the team accepts. With Gaara of no use to the invasion, Baki instructed his siblings to take him and retreat, with Sasuke Uchiha and Shino Aburame in pursuit. Naruto Uzumaki, Sakura Haruno, Shikamaru Nara, and Pakkun are later sent to follow Sasuke. While Asuma Sarutobi would later come to Shikamaru's rescue against a group of Oto-nin, Naruto and Sakura find Sasuke as Gaara beats him to an inch of his life upon using his powers as Shukaku's jinchūriki before turning his attention of Naruto. However, unaware that Paul Gekko barges in to save the day, until after he lost, Gaara underwent a change of perspective as he and his siblings were allowed to leave the Land of Fire without any trouble. After, Sasuke saved Paul Gekko from his brother and after Tsunade chosen to be the Fifth Hokage, Sasuke defected to the Galactic Eggman Empire become stronger than Itachi. Team Vent and Killer B arrived at the Valley of the End, where Paul Gekko meets Sasuke. Sasuke recalled his experiences with Itachi and his parents up to the point of the Uchiha Clan Downfall and Paul Gekko tells Sasuke of his parents while the Gekko Clan didn't even notice the "Hydra Incident" and recalls Orochimaru releasing the Gyuki from it's jinchūriki. It was in these memories that the Mangekyō Sharingan, and how Itachi obtained it (by killing his best friend, Shisui Uchiha) was revealed; it was also revealed that Itachi had encouraged Sasuke to gain the Mangekyō Sharingan, which he claimed to be the only way he could exact revenge on Itachi, by any means necessary, and this became Sasuke's motivation for killing Naruto, who he claimed to be his best friend. With his enhanced abilities, and his friend combined, Killer B brought out his seven swords and Paul Gekko's Eight Tailed Dragon's powers combined overwhelm Sasuke all the while trying to reason with him, only to have Sasuke ultimately reject his efforts. Despite this, Sasuke finally admitted they were fighting as equals. In this moment, Sasuke's Sharingan finally matured, enabling him to predict Naruto's movements and once again turn the tables. Upset by Paul Gekko's kindness, Sasuke knocked him unconscious with Peregrine Falcon Drop. Gyūki helped Paul Gekko wake up who fully transformed into his tailed beast. Paul Gekko unleashed powerful short and long-range attacks, which Sasuke, even with his Sharingan, was unable to keep up with. Feeling he had no choice, Sasuke increased his Cursed Seal of Heaven to Level Two, once again evening the playing field. Both Sasuke and Paul Gekko realized the cost of their respective abilities at that point, but both decided that they had no other choice. Sasuke revealed that the location of their fight was the Valley of the End, and, determined to end the battle, forced the use of a third Chidori. Young Paul Gekko vs. Young Sasuke.png Young Paul Gekko beaten by Young Sasuke.png Paul Gekko using one hand, and the demon dragon cloak's chakra as a shell, the Dark Rasengan Technique. Sasuke's Chidori, after a moment, warped into the Flapping Chidori. The two ninja collided their attacks; Sasuke, planning to punch Naruto in the heart, deliberately missed, and targeted the gut instead, while Naruto, referring to one of Sasuke's insults, scratched his forehead protector. A black dome of energy formed around them, which eventually dissipated, revealing the two ninja as their current forms, and then as their younger selves, who held hands and smiled at each other. When the dust settled, Sasuke was revealed to be victorious. Sasuke pondered whether or not to kill an unconscious Paul Gekko, but decided to leave him alive in the end. At the same time, Sasuke decided to gain the power to kill Itachi his own way, through Paul Ivo "Eggman" Robotnik, as he walked off to Konoha Canyon. After arriving at Eggman's Flagship, Sasuke will fight Paul Gekko as legendary war buddies to let Eggman rule the universe and realities, much to Eggman's pleasure. After recovering, Paul Gekko sees his teammates and Killer B as they cannot believe their eyes: Robotnik's massive battleship rises into the air accompanied by hundreds of flagships, turning the night sky into day with their lights. At the Present, meets Ky Kiske, Sol Badguy and Sin Kiske fighting each other in the snow. He was attacked by a Dizzy but was saved by the mysterious boy. Characters *Asura Gekko *Hinata Himezuru *Tōya Kagari *Alien Child *Hanzo *Kuon Glamred Stroheim *Mei Amanohokosaka *Pit *Yuki Ōtsutsuki *Paul Uzuki *Shinjuku *San *Tsuki *Taiken *Riku *Ryos *Sonic the Dragon *Paul Ivo "Eggman" Robotnik *Nui Harime *Toshiya Gekko *Shinjirō Nagita *Yuki Seika *Lyon Gekko *Mylene *Swat Troopers *Merutsu *Enerugi *Umi *Shinka *Tatsuya Gekko *Tatsu Gekko *Shō *Battle Lord Kukku XV *Zavok *Zazz *Zeena *Master Zik *Zomom *Zor *Ky Kiske *Sol Badguy *Sin Kiske *Dizzy *Gaara *Orochimaru *Paul Gekko *Vent *Aile *Girouette *Naruto Uzumaki *Sasuke Uchiha *Tsunade *Sakura Haruno *Itachi Uchiha *Killer B *Kisame Hoshigaki *A *Darui *C *Chōjūrō *Rock Ōtsutsuki Category:Mega Man ZX Shippuden Episodes Category:Episodes Category:Fanon